thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 35 - Sixx of One
Opening Text "Great, a guest star...Yipee...Ugh. Not like Jim Jam is gonna kill her. Katie is perfectly safe. Jim will never rid us of: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. So relax Katie, you're fine. Jim is far too nice. Maybe just go watch WildCards...I hear...Jamie is playing...The couch is dead. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met, balance was slowly being restored to the Krag Krew. Leera, reborn by Vander and Astorias’s strange fusion of magic and technology, was given a second chance, but things seemed different and changes seemed to go deeper than simply her new fiery red hair. As the Krew left the facility behind, they encountered an old friend, Angie! Angie had been sent by the Druid Enclave overseeing the region to deal with the growing crisis of Woe because she had somewhat of a history with Krag, whose name kept popping up at the center of the events that were rapidly transforming the region as Woe’s shadowy influence grew stronger. '' ''As the Krag Krew made their way back toward Anderley, Leera admitted to Markus that her recent possession had left her with a connection to the demon, who "entered her body" as she put it, Balkat, who had served the Night Hag for a time. Using Angie’s power to contact otherworldly beings, and Leera’s knowledge of the demon’s true name, Markus conducted a ritual to contact the demon and parlay for his soul. In exchange for being fully restored to his old self, the demon wanted 15 minutes of Markus’s life, to be taken as the demon chose. Markus agreed, and by morning was made whole. After some rejoicing, the journey continued, and the Krag Krew made it back to Anderley with little trouble. There, they prepared and planned to confront Daralaxitran using the powerful artifact they had recovered from the Darklands. Their mission is now to use this artifact to dominate the dragon’s mind, and use it as a weapon to destroy Woe and his shadow army. To accomplish this, you have chosen the abandoned town of Trapsborough to be your battleground. You have recovered a stash of fireworks from the prison, but soon afterward you were assaulted in the night by old foes. Todd Odd, Dodd, & Rod, and a mysterious fifth, a woman with powerful sorcery at her command that only Krag has seen using a potion to penetrate magical invisibility, but whom he recognizes as none other than Gwyn Sixx, bent on vengeance even to this day for the death of her brother. That is where we join you now, Inside the prison, many of your enemies dead but not all, unsure or what treachery awaits, and what’s worse, the smell of burning wood reaches your nostrils as you look to see that the room in which you were sleeping, just moments before has started to burn, no doubt ignited by the fireball that kicked off this ferocious battle. '' ''Quigley: I'm pretty sure we said it was a stone room. Markus: So Quigley's armor is on fire is what you are saying. Jim: Oh there are so many things in that room that are on fire, but the most important question now is, what do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1